Your Touch could last a lifetime
by Flaming-Angel
Summary: He was the sole survivor of a damned race; she was a woman in search of adventure. Together they would ignite in each other a passion they had never known. Squall/Rinoa R


He was the sole survivor of a damned race; she was a woman in search of adventure. Together they would ignite in each other a passion they had never known.  
  
Your touch could last a lifetime  
  
His shrewd eyes assessed the woman who stood before him. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark and her golden hair seemed almost silver in the moonlight. But it wasn't her he was looking for, next came a leggy brunette her high pitched squeal rang through the night and his over sensitive ears cringed at the sound. Then she stepped out. The woman with the unearthly beauty, her skin glowed with radiance even in the dim moonlight, the moons reflection sparkling in her gaze. Her raven hair spilled over her shoulders like dark ink tipped with gold.  
  
Then the man came. He hissed when the bouncy blond put his arm around the siren, he paid no heed to the men fixed at the other women's side. Although they were all a temptation the raven haired beauty was the only one he wanted to possess.  
  
People had often accused his kind of vampirism but that was not entirely so, he did not have the thirst for blood, and the suns rays never harmed his unblemished skin. He wasn't a vampire; he smiled fangs indenting his bottom lip. No what he was, was much much worse. He blew a kiss in the woman's direction and headed off slipping with ease through the shadows.  
  
Rinoa sighed at Zell's attempt for a kiss; he just didn't set her pulses racing any more. Turning away so that the wet smacker he would have planted on her lips landed clumsily on her cheek. She didn't know when exactly he had started to annoy her but she only knew that the little things she'd found adorable and attractive were now irritating and annoying. He just didn't excite her. Was it so wrong to want to feel fire consume her with its passion? Was it so wrong to want to be in a mindless grip of ecstasy? Would the guilt ever go away?  
  
Looking at his crushed face she felt that guilt in waves, it was the only reason that things had gone on as long as they had between them, otherwise she could be free and happy to live her life. To Rinoa her once comfortable lifestyle was dull and boring she wanted excitement and new experiences. She knew that she would never get them with Zell. The wind whipped her hair around her and she sighed, she just wished that she was a thousand miles away from here instead of acting happy couples. That's all it was... an act. "Are you ok?" Zell asked lightly "hmmmm" Rinoa mumbled absently noticing that they were outside the house that she, Quistis and Selphie roomed in. without kissing him goodbye she walked up the steps and put the key in the lock, he had to get the message that something was really wrong. She turned and saw his slumped form stood in the windy street. Her sympathies kicked in and she quelled the urge to comfort him. It was for the best she reasoned. Turning away from him she walked inside the door ajar for when Selphie and Quistis came in after the nightly snog.  
  
Pacing the dark room he snarled. What the hell was he doing? He'd been on automatic pilot since he'd first laid eyes on her after he'd seen her coming out of the cinema complex. Looking down at the emerald ring that adorned his hand he felt a sudden sadness within him. He couldn't say he felt it in his heart because he was no longer sure he had one. He missed his family so much now that he was the only one left the loneliness sometimes overwhelmed him, this was such a time. Frowning slightly he looked at the pictures of his family that hung on the finely decorated walls.  
  
First there was his mother Raine her face smiling as she strived to plait her hair. Second was his father Laguna his handsome face seemed regal like as he posed for his painting but you could see the happiness that danced in his eyes. Lastly was his sister Ellone her body painted in a graceful arc as she danced in the ballroom. They had been dead nearly a century. The Leonheart dynasty was gone; he was all that remained Squall Leonheart the sole survivor. His eyes fell on the picture of himself and a dark haired woman his late fiancé Makita her dark beauty and laughing face and eyes captured with the shining oils they had been painted with. Squall wished more than anything that he could cry, to show some sorrow to grieve like he needed to. But crying was beyond his capabilities crying was for mortals. And although he wished it was not so Squall was not a mortal.  
  
Moving slowly down the halls of Balamb castle he closed drapes as he passed them heading down the spiral stairs he wondered into the sitting room the fire roaring to life as he entered the room. Even after all these years his powers were not depleted.  
  
Sitting curled in his couch Squall began to meditate, he did this every night. What he really wanted to do was scan but even after his vast amount of existence that particular power was not one Squall possessed although it would only be a matter of time. When he could scan he could search for others like him. But he would be surprised if he found any more of his kind alive. The once mighty scarabs of the underworld as they had been christened had been wiped out all but one. It was just a matter of time before the warlords of the underworld discovered him.  
  
After all the Warrior lords as their race had once been known as had been of vast and plenty numbers, until the warlords feared they would be overturned and erased them Squall had escaped but at the cost of his family and his love. His eyes burned at the memory but the tears would not come and that was why Squall's soul could never be at peace.  
  
Rinoa felt uneasy as she retired to bed she knew for a fact that she was bound to be in for a grilling by Selphie and Quistis she only hoped that they would support her decision to end her and Zell's relationship. It wasn't fair to either one of them so she couldn't carry on with the sham of pretending it was.  
  
Rubbing her throbbing temples she moved slowly wanting to prolong the time when she would have to face them. She knew that they would come out in sympathy noises for Zell and she would feel so bad and guilty about the abrupt way she had been with him. But what else could she do? The man wasn't picking up her signals what the hell did he want? Her to hit him with a ten foot bill board that said she was unhappy.  
  
He must have known the signs but Rinoa was willing to bet a months salary that he just didn't want to fess up to the fact that things weren't like they were and could never be again.  
  
Hugging her body as a sudden chill invaded it she pondered as to when she had first realised that she was unhappy! It was something that she couldn't put her finger on but it was eerie how one day she'd been on cloud nine the next she'd came crashing back down to earth. The funny thing though was that Rinoa hadn't really been surprised. But she did however miss the feelings of warmth that she had once felt and dreamed that maybe she would once again feel them someday.  
  
"What do you mean you don't love him anymore?" Quistis gasped in shock while Selphie merely sat open mouthed on her bed. "I just don't feel the same way about him anymore" Rinoa stated trying to make them she rationality. She looked to Selphie for support but all she got was the shocked gaping look that seemed frozen on her face.  
  
"Look Rinoa I think that your being totally unfair" Quistis huffed "I mean the poor boy has done everything you've ever asked and he's dog eyed in love with you." Rinoa looked at her incensed "so I should pretend that I still love him is that it, continue to live a lie and express things that I don't feel? Well I'm sorry Quistis I won't do that it's not fair to me and it certainly isn't fair to him."  
  
Quistis sighed in defeat "I suppose you're right" squeezing Rinoa's hand she looked apologetically at the younger woman. "It's just that Zell is like a younger brother to me and well I've always been so happy that he found someone good like you to have in his life, it's like you complete him" she said causing Rinoa to wince "Gee thanks Quistis make me feel better why don't you" she said lowly. Quistis rolled her eyes "you know what I mean" she said "I just hope that you know what you're doing" she added.  
  
Selphie who had been sitting quietly listening decided now was a good time to speak up. "I agree with Rinoa" she said lightly causing both women to look at her in surprise. "I mean if she is unhappy then its not fair for her to continue on as if nothings wrong."  
  
She turned to Quistis "and in the long run if she did that Zell would end up being really hurt maybe he'd never recover from it you know how emotional he gets" she added. Quistis sighed once again and silently admitted that they were both right. Nodding she picked up her pillow and whacked Selphie over the head "you love it when your right don't you" she said accusingly through her laughter. Selphie grinned widely "its one of my greatest joys in life" she said flinging her pillow at Quistis.  
  
The fire blazed even higher as Squall concentrated his thoughts, his body levitated five inches from the couch. He could feel his heart beating so fast that he was sure that it would burst. He was searching the vast plains with his mind, reaching out with invisible eyes to see with his thoughts what his human sight would not allow, but his inhuman sight was another matter.  
  
Slowly he let the knowledge seep through him until he felt it right there and then. His eyes shot open a blaze of red before they returned to their usual whiteness, there was another he had felt it. Not fully of his kind a cross breed but he had felt it. Now all that remained was to find them.  
  
Review hope you all liked it! Please be nice my first big fiction piece. 


End file.
